That Voodoo u Do
by Kaybee331
Summary: Bobby Insist Sam and Dean take a case right outside of New Orleans. A case where brothers die every three years. Will the price to stop the 30 year old Voodoo be too high? Story starts off tame, will include forced Wincest, Wincest , Dub-con
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my story!

Sam and Dean get a case from Bobby that ends up forcing them to face things they never have. There's Voodoo and Wincest, How can that be bad? First chapter is tame guys.

"Bobby called, we got a case." Dean said as he came in to their motel room, kicking the door shut with his foot. He crossed the room handing the coffee and donuts to Sam.

"Your so driving, I've had maybe 3 hours sleep tops." Sam grumbled as he started throwing clothes in his duffle. He watched Dean move around the room, it was always amazing to him how Dean could erase any sign of their existence within 5 minutes. He didn't disappoint today, he might have cleared them out in record time. He was already heading to the door before Sam got his zipper shut on his bag. Sam grabbed the duffel and followed his brother out the door. He watched him throw everything in the trunk and settled into the Impala. Sam took his place beside Dean, he couldn't help but notice the nerves radiating off his brother. "So this case, what did bobby tell you?" He eyed Dean carefully waiting for the response.

"We got a five hour drive, some little town in Louisiana. He didn't know much, repeating deaths over a 30 year span." Dean willed himself to appear calmer, he knew he was on edge. The few details Bobby gave him on the case made him question his sense of self preservation, Sam didn't need to know yet. He snuck a sideways glance at Sam, he couldn't tell if he was buying it. Not that it mattered, Sam would question too much if he knew more, so for now Dean would play dumb.

"30 years, no other hunters have gone at this one? How many deaths?"

"I don't know Sam, about 20. Maybe the pattern hadn't been picked up on." Dean shrugged and flipped the radio on, Metallica drowning out any more questions Sam had churning around in that over sized brain.

Sam thought about pushing it, but he knew when to back off. If Dean didn't want to give up the information then he could wait. They had 5 hours till they got to their destination, he could wait that long to get more answers. For now sleep was calling, he wasn't going to fight it.

They had been driving for an hour, Sam had been out for about half that time. Now Dean could clearly see he was dreaming. It was almost distracting. Sam's lids fluttered, a half smile dancing at his lips. His breathing was even picking up. Dean was amused, clearly Sam was having a good dream. Dean caught himself sneaking glances at his brother, in the four years Sam had spent away he had really grown into a man. Spending the last year with Dean had fined tuned his muscles back to their pre Stanford state. The difference is a boy left for Stanford and a man returned. Dean shouldn't notice any of that, and he certainly shouldn't be feeling his breathing pick up as Sam starts to make just the slightest little noises. Dean was used to Sam's sleep sounds, pain filled cries, moans and protests to whatever evil was haunting his dreams. These were not those types of sounds, these were new. Sam was laying with his head back against the door, Dean could see another half smile cross his face. Another very pleasurable sound slipped through his brothers lips. Dean gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles were starting to turn white. Finally a word tumbled out of Sam's mouth, "Dean". That one word almost sent them careening into an eighteen wheeler.

"Dude!" Sam yelled as he awoke to the car swerving back across the lane that Dean clearly wasn't supposed to be in. Quickly noticing he needed to readjust his jeans, hmm clearly a good dream, wish he could remember it. He looked at his brother as he tried to clear his head from a sleep filled fog. Dean on the other hand looked shell shocked, flushed and eyes wide. It was almost amusing. "Ok Dean, pull over. Clearly I am not the only one sleep deprived."

Dean pulled into the first diner they came to. He almost flung himself from the car. Sam looked completely taken back, watching Dean half stumble half run into the diner. Dean walked through the doors and straight to the bathroom. He turned the water as cold as it could get and submersed his face. He gripped the sides of the sink meeting his own guilty eyes. Sure, Sam had said his name while moaning, but he had been getting into what he was hearing long before that bomb dropped. There's no way that was normal. Maybe if Sam had never said, well what he said, he would have laughed at him when he woke up and never felt this way. The fact that his name was the one on his brothers lips, that made that whole ordeal off limits. What if Sam remembered? No, he had to pull himself together and go out there and act normal. He dried his face off and headed back out in the diner, fake smile firmly in place.

"You ok? I mean, I know you love the car but does it mess you up that bad thinking you almost wrecked it?" Sam asked from the booth he had chosen, drinks already sitting in their spots and no menus. After all these backroad diners he had no problem ordering for Dean.

Dean laughed off the question and watched his brother for signs that he knew what had happened. He seemed pretty comfortable, clearly he had no idea. Dean let out a breath he had no idea he was holding.

"So how close are we? What another hour or so?" Sam asked as the waitress brought his salad and Deans burger.

"No about 3 more, but yeah, you can drive awhile. The salt and burn last night clearly took more out of me than I thought."

"Yeah, seems so, ok tell me more about the case Dean. I know your holding back info."

"It's a town just outside of New Orleans, those places make me nervous. Voodoo and Hoodoo, all kinds of crazy stuff. I just want to get there and see what is going on before we draw any conclusions." Dean dropped his eyes. Sam always knows when he's only giving half truths. He really hope he wouldn't keep pushing the issue.

Sam didn't respond, he knew Dean was still holding back, and he knew there would be some catch to this case. Clearly something Dean already didn't like and he undoubtly wouldn't either. They ate in silence, it was awkward. Clearly time to get back on the road.

After 20 quiet minutes Dean dumped the keys in Sam's hand as they headed back to the Impala. Dean made it clear he was going to sleep. At least then he wouldn't be prompted to talk. He was going to have to fake it, his mind was going 90 to nothing. The hunt was going to be dangerous and now he had all the impure Sam thoughts rattling in his head. With his eyes closed images of Sam came front and center. It didn't help his brothers warm body was less than a foot away from his own, he could smell Sam. The familiar smell igniting his senses. At what point had he ever had those kinds of thoughts in his head. Maybe a lot longer than he knew it, Sam was always the one steady thing in Dean's life. The one person he could trust and rely on. There were the four years he was gone but Dean knew it wasn't him he was escaping, he had thought it was. It had crushed him, he had barley been a functioning human being in the first couple months. They had shared a bed till the night Sam left, always being on the road with their Dad it was just what they did. It was normal for Dean to wake and find his brothers hand on his arm, or leg linked with his own. There was nothing to it, it had been normal it had made him feel secure and needed. Those four years the ache for Sam beside him when he woke never dulled. He replaced it with drinking himself stupid and sleeping with every willing girl he could find. Suddenly he was seeing he felt for Sam how anyone would feel for a lover, just without the sex. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen this before, how sick and twisted he really is. If his father knew the kinds of thoughts he was having he would take him to the tool shed figuratively speaking. Shit, he might just shoot him where he stood and be done with him. This, thing whatever it was stays locked up. Forget his father, Sam would be gone, there would be no coming back from those revelations. He clearly needed to find the first chick willing to put out and take a lot of advantage of it.

3 hours later Sam woke a drooling Dean with a smack to the back of his head. "Dean, geez I need to know where I am going."

Dean gave him directions to Metairie. They quickly found a Motel and got checked in. It was about 3 in the afternoon. Plenty of time to start scoping out the case. "Ok Dean, we are here, whatever it is that your holding back it's time to spill." Sam said as he laid back on the bed.

A look of panic took over Dean's face, trying to wipe it clear as soon as it happened. Sam meant the case, not the other. The other needed to leave his mind, now. "Look, I held some details back cause the nature of the case. I was already worried about it, you didn't need to for a 5 hour drive. In fact I asked Bobby to get someone else to take the case, but he insisted it had to be us."

Sam raised his eyebrows at that information, Dean doesn't just turn down cases. He waited for him to continue.

"So the back story on the case, it's Voodoo done about 30 years ago. A scorned lover. That's the most I know on the origin, but she cast it on brothers. The past 30 years every three years a set of brothers die. This is the three year mark, we are supposed to stop it before it happens again."

"So, we, brothers are here just in time to be the targets. Amazing." Sam sighed and sat up on the bed. "Why would Bobby insist we do this, we get whammied by everything that's not intended for us. It's not such a great idea for us to walk into something tailor made for us." Now he knew why Dean hadn't told him, yeah he'd have over analyzed the idea of taking the case the whole ride. Now they were there, might as well bit the bullet.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is very much writing itself, so far I love where it's going. It's my first of this nature, so I am pretty nervous about it.

I still own nothing but my story!

Dean and Sam mapped out their plan, question the families of the last two sets of brothers to die then head to the French Quarter to check out the Voodoo Museum. See how much info they could get and if there was any local lore about the curse. The first house they pulled up to was a little two story brick townhouse. They had charms hanging from the porch and a bottle tree with every color bottle you could think of. The boys rang the bell and took a few steps back. The woman that answered the door looked all of 29, she was short and busty, just the right amount of full figured. Dean had all kinds of thoughts rambling around in his head. Since they were in New Orleans they decided to go with college students working on a thesis on Voodoo, the FED thing wasn't going to be taken great around here.

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is my friend Dean, we are students from The University of New Orleans. We had some questions to ask you about Dan and Mike, we hope you wouldn't mind." Sam delivered the lines with his best puppy dog, I'm your friend, so sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly face he could muster up.

The girl eyed them both and opened her door a bit wider. "I'm Michelle, the older sister. Fine I'll give you 5 minutes." She moved to let them inside.

They followed her into the town house, it was small and cluttered. Everything was decorated in bright colors and eclectic knick knacks. Michelle picked up a bottle of whipped cream vodka, poured herself a shot and pointed to the couch. She looked tired, almost bone weary. Yeah Dean wouldn't be getting anywhere with her. She had that haunted look that he knew all too well.

"So let me see if I have this right, you guys heard the local legend and your writing a paper about the latest victims in the long line of brothers to bite the dust. Or maybe you just want to drop the act and tell me who you really are." Michelle took a big swig of her vodka with those words.

Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Who we really are? I'm not sure where your going with this sweetie but you lost me."

Michelle snorted a laugh. "You two might as well have neon name plates on your chest, hi my name is Sam and I'm a hunter." She waved off the looks of denial and shock the boys were giving her. "Your not the first, you won't be the last. This thing that took my brothers, it's dark magic, hunters have come and gone and no luck. So what makes you two think you have a chance?"

"We are brothers, That's why." Sam let the words tumble out faster than he could even process what he was saying. He felt Dean shifting uncomfortably to his left on the couch.

"Look, we were sent by someone who really knows how to handle this stuff. He had a reason, said it had to be us." Dean tried to explain, hoping they could calm Michelle enough to get information from her. It's really rare the victims had any idea of the truth behind the death of their loved ones, they needed to know what she did.

"Brothers, really?" Michelle shook her head and stared up at the ceiling. "It's the three year mark, your asking to die poking around in this. You don't know what they went through, you don't want this." She looked sad as she set her glass down and sunk down in a chair across from them.

"We don't want to die, we want to stop this." Sam's voice hitched as he said it. Dean could hear the slightest bit of fear in his brothers voice. Dean knew they had to work the case, but he wanted to grab Sam and drive as far from here as he could. Instead he leaned into Sam's shoulder just slightly. He could hear Sam's thoughts settling just with the slight touch.

Michelle took a moment to compose her thoughts, she got up and walked over to a table. She took a picture in her hands and turned around giving it to Dean. "Dan and Mike, two weeks before they died. They weren't your normal run of the mill brothers. We had a rough life, Dan was two years older, I'm one year older. Our parents were killed in a wreck when Mike was a baby. We never had a chance, we were thrown so deep in the system and separated. The first three years Dan and Mike were in one orphanage I was in another. I got moved to theirs and a few months later we all got sent to a home together. We were there for two years, it was ok. We were ignored but not hurt. The family decided three was too much trouble, we got sent to a new home. That's when things went bad. By then I was 9, Dan 8 and Mike 6." She stood and poured another glass of the sicky sweet vodka. She stood with her back to Sam and Dean. You could feel the anger running through her a mile away. She gave herself some time, picking her words carefully. "We spent the next seven years being beaten and raped. They locked Mike in a closet when he was too active, he was terrified of the dark thanks to that. Dan had to spend most nights keeping him calm. It was too much, we all grew up way to fast. That kind of thing doesn't leave you unscarred. On my 16th birthday I took my brothers and we ran. They never found us to put us back into another home. We were homeless but we were safe together." She sipped at her drink, turning to face the brothers who sat across from her. Somehow she found comfort in the two men in front of her, dammed if they didn't remind her of her brothers down to the core. They carried that same haunted look in their eyes. She saw the little things too, the touches. Small and completely innocent, the shoulder just slightly touching the other, a brush of fingers. She wasn't even sure they knew they were doing it. It was like watching ghosts. She shuddered and turned away.

Sam broke the silence first. "It's amazing you survived all that, and we are sorry about your brothers. Do you know how the curse works? What did it do to them?" He felt guilty pushing for more, so fast. This case was twisting him up inside. The sooner they got away from it all the better.

"Mike found a job, it was this park. He liked it because it kept him outside in the light." She smiled softly. "There was this tree in the middle of the park, a Southern Live Oak, very old huge moss cover tree. He talked about it a lot. Said he felt calm when he was near it. There were symbols carved into the trunk, they were clearly Voodoo in origin. He was amazed by it. He worked there for a few weeks and then it began. None of us knew what was going on. Mike just became different, needy, scared and he only would have eyes for Dan. A few days after that Dan changed too. They both shut me out and became so wrapped up in each other. It got to where it seemed like even the slightest touch would sear them, they seemed in pain. Still though, they touched and acted like life depended on it. The whole thing lasted 7 days. Then Mike died in Dan's arms and Dan died a few hours later. Nobody could explain it. Months later an old woman came to me, she told me they had been cursed. It wasn't just an explanation, it was an accusation. She said it only touchs brothers who have an unholy, unnatural relationship. I started digging. I found enough lore and back story to hold up what she had said."

Dean cleared his throat, "Did you happen to find anything on what started it, or what breaks it."

"What breaks it? No. My brothers were gone. That wasn't my fight to fight. What started it, I at least got the story. I went back to the old woman, I begged her to tell me. It was a girl, she fell in love with a boy. The story tells of her planning to marry him but on the night they were to run away she found him in bed with his younger brother. She felt the brother had seduced him and taken him from her. She tried to use Voodoo to get her revenge. The spell was meant for the younger brother, it made him crave his brothers touch. As time passed the touch became painful, but the worse it hurt the more he needed it. The younger brother would die and have had his punishment and she would have her lover back. The spell backfired. It took them both out and she was left alone. She killed herself at the old oak, somehow sealing the power into it. Every three years a set of brothers die." Michelle watched as all this information sunk in between the brothers. Sam's hands were slightly shaking, Dean looked defeated. Yeah, she thought, they fit the bill. They were going to be the next and they knew it, even if they wouldn't admit it.

"Where can we find the woman that told you all this?" Sam asked slowly rising from the couch. He watched as Michelle jotted down an address, under that she wrote her number and name.

"Call if you need anything, I don't want to watch it happen again, but it will you know." She met his eyes as she handed him the slip.

"Doll, I don't think we fit the bill, but we have to stop it before it finds it's target." Dean stood giving her a his best fake smile he could. He knew he might fit the bill, but not Sam, not his Sammy.

"Right then, still call if you need to." She gave them a weak smile as she watched them head out the door. Sam's head down and shoulders slumped. Dean placed a reassuring hand on the back of his neck, she watched tension pull out of Sam's body just with the touch. Sure, she thought, your not the type.

The brothers drove back to the motel in silence, they had spent too long at Michelle's, they had learned so much in that one stop they didn't have to go to the other places they had intended to go. They needed to see the old woman but that would have to wait till morning. Dean kept glancing at Sam, He was deep in thought looking out the window, clearly seeing nothing they were passing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dean tested the waters, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what Sam was thinking.

"Just thinking how much hell life put those three through, then took the brothers the way it did. It's not fair." Sam never turned from the window as he shared his thoughts.

"You worried this case is going to get personal?" Dean forced the words out, he had to know how Sam felt. They would drive straight to Bobby's and let him know what they thought of this whole thing in a heartbeat. Sam just needed to say the word.

Sam didn't answer for awhile, of course it would get personal. They hadn't been through the same thing that family had but it was pretty dam close. Dean was his safe place, he had driven away the dark for Sam just like Dan did for Mike. The unholy thing, unnatural, yeah it was there deep inside. He gave up on knowing normal love when he watched Jess burn on that ceiling. He would never impose his twisted dark thoughts on his brother, but the curse. It would know. Sam would wreck them both, he had always known he felt a bit more than brotherly for his older brother. The man had been his everything, somewhere the lines blurred. He went away and tried to make a normal life, normal job, wife, kids everything. He really tried. That whole dream burned away in a moment and the only love he felt now sat beside him in the one home they might ever know. "It always gets personal Dean, doesn't mean we get to turn our backs on this." He let his forehead lean against the window. watching his breath fog up the glass.

Back at the motel they laid on their respective beds, both lost in their own thoughts. Dean was nursing a beer, maybe his third beer. His thoughts were very much of the unholy kind. He closed his eyes and saw Sammy, Sammy dreaming of him. the sounds and smiles. He never knew anything could be that hot. He had tried to sear it out of his memory. The beer made all the lines of right and wrong burn away. He opened his eyes and looked over at Sam. He wasn't at all prepared to find his brother looking back at him. Sam quickly looked away, blushing. Hmmm, maybe this whole thing wasn't as one sided as he thought. Sam did say his name, Dean hadn't thought it was something more than an unconscious thought bleeding over into a dream, but maybe...

Yeah Dean had totally caught him looking, maybe he needed a beer too. Maybe Dean wouldn't have to know anything. They might not get cursed, they could undo it before any of it happens. That was never the Winchester luck was it. This case would destroy them. Dean would never look at Sam the same, he would become something sick and dirty to the brother that held everything in Sam's world together. This would be the end of them, he doubted his brother would even be able to look at him. The way the curse worked scared the crap out of him, but he was aware of what would happen. He was aware the worst of it was meant for the younger brother, him. He could fight it. It started with pain if Dean didn't touch him, he could fight the urge to ask for that touch. He deserved the pain, after all everyone he loves endures pain for him, death on the ceiling. He deserved pain.

Both men passed out with their own consuming thoughts. Sam dreamed, he was in the impala. He wasn't sure where he was going. He drove anyways, lighting stretched across the sky like fingers reaching out to grab him. He could feel wind pushing the Impala side to side. The air was alive with electricity and dread. He could feel the increasing beat of his heart. The road in front of him was leading him to God knows where. He stopped outside of an old iron fence. He got out of the car and lifted the latch. The gate opened and he stepped inside. Lighting burst out in steaks above him. He forced him self to stay calm, this was a dream, he knew he was safe. The wind whipped his hair as he moved forward, wrapping his hoodie tight around himself. He shouldn't be so cold in a dream. He didn't know how he got there but there he was, in front of the largest tree he had ever seen. Moss hung loosely from the expansive branches, the wind twisting it around in the air. The trunk was breath taking, symbols etched into the bark. He ran his fingers across the rough surface. The clouds let loose, rain coming down in sheets. In the distance he heard a voice. Deans voice calling him. Dean sounded so scared. He turned still with one hand planted on the tree and saw his brother running, no tearing towards him. Dean ripped him from the trance the tree had him in, roughly shaking him and swearing. Sam felt every shake. This wasn't a dream. He hardly looked into Dean's face before his knees buckled sending him into the mud. 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter things start to pick up. Sorry about typos. I wrote this in several places and combined it. Somehow that made me lose spell check. I hope you guys like the story. Any feed back would be awesome. I have never written a piece like this, you know one I am making sure I am hiding from my kids. This chapter pretty ends the tame stuff. So hang in there.

And nope I checked under my bed I still don't own these men

Chapter 3

Dean stood frozen to the spot, still roughly gripping his brother's arms. Sam was kneeling in front of him, he looked so small and lost. Lighting ripped the sky open above them, the thunder taking him out of the daze he was in. He jerked Sam to his feet, half leading half dragging him back to the impala. The car he had stolen from the motel would just have to find it's way back on it's own. He propped his brother against the side of the car while he pulled the door open. He helped him get into his seat and ran to his side. Once he was inside he put his hands on the wheel and lowered his forehead against his knuckles. He couldn't understand what had happened, he heard Sam leave the room and had gotten up to follow him. He had called to him several times with no response. Sam had been in some tpe of trance. Then his zoned out brother had gotten into his baby and driven away. Dean hot wired the first car he could find and took off after him. By the time he caught up with him he was watching Sam enter a gate. He got out of the car and chased after him. His Jacket tangled in the latch on the gate slowing him for no more than a few seconds. When he got free and looked up Sam was standing at the base of the biggest tree he had ever seen. Sam reached up to touch the trunk and Dean franticlly yelled as he stumbled towards his brother. The minute his hand touched the sky opened up and rain poured down on them drowning out his screams. It was only then that Sam seemed to hear him at all. When he grabbed Sam the glazed over look left his brothers eyes and it was quickly replaced by horror. Dean took a deep breath and glanced towards Sam.

"It wasn't a dream, I thought I was dreaming. I don't even know how this happened. That was it, wasn't it. We're screwed aren't we? "Sam dropped his head in his hands his wet, freezing hair clinging to his fingers.

Dean turned the key in the ignition, pulling back on the road. "No, now we find out how to stop this." He clenched his jaw in defiance. This crap curse wasn't going to be the thing to bring them down.

Back at the motel they peeled off their cold soaked clothes, neither bothering to shower. They found t-shirts and sweats and crashed back into the beds. Dean looked at Sam, he clearly was trying hard not to show it but he looked scared. It would most likely be hours before the curse started showing signs, they would have to deal with it. Dean wasn't going to let his brother suffer. Michelle said touch soothed the pain, until the craved touch became the pain. It was supposed to take Dean days before it affected him. She said her brothers had holed up in a room, clearly wanting privacy in those days. Private touches? He began to wonder if Sam would stay lucid, would he be able to help Dean fix this before it got too bad?

Sam met his brothers eyes for just a moment, he knew he was radiating fear. He couldn't let him see how scared he was. He was determined to suffer in silence. He couldn't let Dean do this for him. Sure, Sam had thoughts of Dean that should never enter his head, that was his problem. He never once acted on those thoughts, those types of thoughts could bring their world down in a firey crash. Dean had given up everything for Sam. He gave him anything he could, he gave up his childhood to take care of Sam. He just couldn't ask his brother to do this. Dammed if he asked Dean to give up that part of him to Sam.

Dean awoke after a few hours of sleep, he studied Sam's sleeping form. He looked at his face, carefully searching for any signs of pain. He saw nothing, just Sam, his Sammy. The man he'd burn the world down to save. Sam's dream in the car was the only thing giving him any comfort. On at least a subconscious level Sam wanted Dean in some way other than what they were. Still, he was pissed this was where they were, the fact that he was sitting here waiting for his brother to ask him for physical comfort only to stop pain... Dammit Bobby.

Dean quietly got up and slipped out the door dialing the older man's number.

"Singer Salvage."

"Bobby, you got us so freaking deep this time. Did you know?" Dean paced as he demanded answers.

"Your gonna have to give me more than that Dean, I gave you what I know. What happened?"

"The curse, pretty much summoned Sam, by the time I got to him it was all thunder and lighting and him taking in the dam curse. He didn't even know it was real. He thought it was a dream, I swear he looked broken when he realized what had happened. Now we are just sitting here waiting for it to kick in." Dean found himself holding his breath, was Bobby really going to say he set them up to take this thing in.

The was a long moment of silence, Bobby Cleared his throat not sure what to say. He knew it took brothers to break the curse. He didn't think his boys were the type the curse sought out. He should have known better. "Dean, I didn't think, um, you know that you guys were the type it went after. You were just supposed to break it before it took anymore lives. This thing went after brothers that you know, shared one soul, at least in part. It was pretty specific about certain things." Bobby couldn't make himself say the word that was taking over his head. Still, he had been blind, even if his boys weren't doing... they had only ever had each other, if they let someone else in that person was always violently taken from them. IT made sense.

Dean took a moment to collect his thoughts, maybe Bobby just wanted them to solve the case. He felt a deep blush taking his face over, it was hitting home what Bobby must be thinking. "Dam, Bobby, Sam and I haven't been like that. That's not what I'm getting at. The brothers that died three years ago I don't think they had either. Once the curse took over it turned what they were into that though. They were like us, just dealing with the life that had been dumped on them. Do you know more about the timing of it kicking in, it's been about 4 hours now."

"Yeah, it kicks in right there, but it builds slowly. He's gonna start having effects really soon. Just do what you have to do, work the case and finish this thing. At least you don't have to track another set of brothers at the same time your trying to break the curse. I still haven't found the actual ritual, I know it involves the oak tree and some type of act to take place. You boys have any sources you can go to on your end?"

"There's a woman, I am going to get Sam up so we can go talk to her. Hopefully she will have the answers. This thing needs to end." Dean ended the call and went back to his brother.

Sam had woken with a start, he was alone in the room. Maybe Dean had made the right choice. Left him here to burn in his own misery. Burn was the right word, his skin felt alive. It was like all of his nerve endings were firing at once. Somewhere deep he knew what would soothe the pain. The pain was dull, at least for now and he would let it consume him before he'd ask Dean to do that. He was relived he still had all control of his mind. He got up and headed for the shower. A quick glance at the table let him know Dean wasn't far, the impala keys laid there where he dropped them the night before. Just that though sent a quick sensation of calm through him. That pissed Sam off, he could feel the need and want coursing through his veins. He turned the water on ice cold and got under the spray, the water stung his skin but it gave him a new pain to concentrate on. When he came out of the bathroom, just a towel around his waist he jumped at the sight of his brother sitting there at the table. Dean was watching him, inspecting him. The burning under his skin picked it's pace up just slightly. Everything about Dean was lighting him up. He still had that just woke up look, messy hair, rumpled soft clothes. His brothers eyes, always looking so far into him, orbs of jade searing into his soul met his own. Sam turned away, finding his own eyes in the mirror.

"So, how is it. Are you in pain?" Dean asked, but he knew the answer. Sam had never looked at him quite like that. Something was different and he knew what was fueling it.

Sam decided it was a great time to brush his teeth while he figured out how to convince Dean he didn't have to save him.

"Sam, it's a curse. It doesn't mean anything more than that, you do get that right. We can do whatever it is we need to keep it at bay while we find what we need to break it. It's going to be ok, we can do this." Dean crossed the room and reached to place a hand on Sam's shoulder. He didn't expect Sam to dart away from the touch, he didn't expect the wild fear that took his brothers eyes over. Maybe Dean had read every thing wrong. Maybe Sam didn't want any part of this, of him. He tried to hide the hurt he knew was all over his face.

"It's hardly anything Dean, I can handle it. You don't need to do that." Sam sidestepped his brother and went to dig out clothes. He went back into the bathroom shutting the door to get dressed.

Dean stood there unsure what his next move should be. It was pretty clear this was going to be harder than he thought.

Sam came out of the bathroom and avoided meeting Dean's eyes as he headed for his laptop.

Dean let out a long sigh, he headed to take his turn in the shower.

Thirty minutes later they were in the Impala headed to the address Michelle had given them. She lived above a shop deep in the French Quarter. They knocked and waited, hoping she would be there. The door opened slowly, the woman on the other side of the door was at least in her 70's. She was a small black woman short cropped hair, wearing a long dress with a colorful shaw wrapped around herself. She took one look at the boys and smirked.

"Hunters, and brothers, you shouldn't have come here." She waved them in, looking out the door like she was making sure no one else had seen them.

"How did you know? Do you know why we are here?" Sam asked

"Boy, you have that curse running so deep in you right now, I know why your here. You won't like what I have to say." A smile played at her lips with those words. "Or maybe you will, you just don't know it yet. Other hunters came, but they were missing the other half to the puzzle. None of them wanted anything to do with it. You boys, you are different, you do the ritual or you die."

"Fine, stop being so cryptic. What is it that we have to do. We are going to do what ever allows us to come out of this alive." Dean leaned against the door waiting for her answer.

"It's old magic, meant to be painful, you won't be able to break it without enduring for some time. He can make the pain go away, you know that. Why would you just want to suffer?" She eyed Sam carefully.

Sam who had been very focused on his shoes jerked his head up to meet her eyes. He looked at Dean, finding some level of hurt in his eyes before he looked away. "He's my brother, it's not supposed to be this way." The words fell out before he could think about what he was saying.

"Ah so you think it would be better to just sit and burn than let your brother take the pain away, who are you afraid for? You or him, I feel it in both of you. You should know that. You both are pining for the other, not in a brotherly way. It's going to get very unbrotherly if you want to end this curse." She almost laughed at the looks of shock on both of their faces. "I don't have time to counsel you two, to break it you have to light the oak on fire using holy oil, and consummate this thing between you under the falling ashes of the tree. You must wait till the curse turns though. Once his touches cause pain that's when you can do this."

The silence and tension in the room was so thick Dean was finding it hard to breathe. She said they had to what? He refused to look at Sam, he could feel every inch of his face burning to the tips of his ears. He tried to sort out what she just said. When the touches turned to pain, which meant this wouldn't be pleasant for Sam no matter how hard he tried to make it better. This was going to be horrible. Dean did very few things well, sex, that was his forte. He had even gone over it in his head, if he had to do that with Sam before this thing ended he would make it so good for him, he would make it good and painless. That's out the window now. He had to get out of this cramped space, he had to get Sam alone. Reassure him, of what he wasn't sure. He grabbed Sam's sleeve, just now seeing how spaced out his brother had become. He pulled them from the tiny space back to the safety of the impala.

They sat there in silence, Sam looked like he was shaking, folding in on himself.

"Sammy, look at me. You have to calm down, we are going back to the motel to figure out our plan. Maybe call Bobby, I don't know just keep it together." Dean took off as fast as he could, he had to get his brother back to safety.

Back at the motel Sam sat in the chair by the table, fingers drumming absently while Dean yelled at Bobby, He hadn't really been listening to the conversation. He didn't want Bobby to know what they would have to do. Dean clearly had shared though. The pain was getting much worse. He wondered if he could take a few painkillers and knock himself out. He got up and started digging in the first aid kit, finding the bottle he was looking for. He took two out and saw Deans whiskey sitting by his bed. What could it hurt, maybe it would help numb the pain. He poured a full glass and downed it. He headed back to the table where the pills were waiting just as Dean stormed back into the room.

Dean took in the scene in front of him, Sam holding a full to the rim glass of Whiskey, reaching for some pills. Hell no he thought. He snagged the pills before Sam could reach them. "That's not how you drink whiskey. You trying to kill your self or puke?" He reached for the glass, Sam backed away sipping on the amber liquid. "Fine Sam, get drunk but your not taking these." Dean dropped the pills back into their bottle, and took the whiskey. He poured himself a normal serving and sat on his bed. He would give Sam a few minutes to let the drink hit. This conversation would go a lot easier then.

The whiskey hit hard and fast. Sam didn't drink often. He put the half full glass down. He knew better than go farther, Dean would be holding his hair back while he puked if he kept going. He settled on his bed facing Dean, he knew they had to talk this out. It was like waiting outside the principals office for a paddling. It was gonna hurt but it was time to get through it. Besides, he was getting a bit fuzzy and the pain was increasing even more.

"Sam, on the drive here you had a dream. Clearly you were into it. I mean man you were moaning and smiling, not gonna lie it was kinda hot. Then you said a name, my name." Dean smiled weakly at his brother he wasn't sure this was where to start.

"That's why you almost went head first into the truck, wow, ok. Sam swallowed and met Deans eyes, those eyes that held everything that was important to him, his whole world. "It didn't bother you?"

"Um no, I was surprised, but kinda in a good way. We don't have anything else Sammy, your already everything. It lit something in me that hasn't been there in a long time. Sammy I want to make the pain stop. Let me." That was it, he had laid it all out there. If Sam said no now...

Sam didn't speak, he wasn't sure he had the words. He wasn't going to be making Dean do things, Dean wanted this too. He wanted the pain to stop. "Slow, we go slow, and if you don't want this it's ok. I only want this if you want this. You gave me everything you ever had, now this. I don't want this is your not getting something too."

"Fine we will go as slow as the curse will allow, but God Sam I want this, I don't think I ever wanted anything more." Dean got up and crawled onto Sam's bed, sitting beside him. He pulled at Sam's layers, knowing Sam needed the skin on skin to relive the pain. Sam got the idea, he took off his pull over but left his t-shirt on. Dean simply placed his hand on Sam's arm, wrapping around his bicep, he could feel Sam lean into the touch, a sigh of relief ran out of his lips. Sam leaned his head over on Dean's shoulder, his lips so close to his neck. Warm breath softly spreading onto Dean's skin. Dean wrapped his free hands fingers into his brothers hair. This would work, they would get through it.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all thanks for taking the time to read! I love seeing reviews and follows. Makes me a very happy girl! I hope everyone is enjoying. This was just a quick little chapter, I plan to do much more over the next couple days. Should be updating at least once per day for the next couple.

I don't own Moose or Squirrel

Chapter 4

Dean woke first, half laying back half propped against the pillows. Sam was a very present force right then, legs intertwined, fingers interlaced. Sam's head resting snugly on Dean's chest, his hopeless mop of shaggy hair tickling Dean's neck. This seemed to be enough touch to allow Sam to sleep comfortably. Most places there were clothes between them, they hadn't even removed shoes. Still the palms pressing firmly together, a tiny meeting of skin where Sam's ear laid on deans neck just slightly exposed by a fragment. By Michelle's story he was betting this whole thing was going to have to happen around day three, day one was gone. He wasn't sure what the older brother role is in all this, the curse was meant to cause pain for the younger brother. Clearly being the seducer or at least thought to be, he was the one the woman who had casted the curse wanted to hurt. First the unbearable need and want, pain taking over if not satisfied. Then it was supposed to turn. Sam would still need and crave the touch but it would cause pain. The part where Dean was confused was if he were going to start craving carnal touches too. When he would have to "consummate" this with Sam, would he even been in his right mind. So far Sam had stayed coherent completely. Dean Started to panic a little, did they need another person here? Would they be able to control their own actions? If they started losing touch with reality it would get them killed. Maybe he needed to call Michelle, ask some more questions.

Not yet though, right now, this was heaven. Dean had been 14 and Sam 10 when their Dad had pointed out the boys were getting to old to share a bed. Dean remembered that hollow feeling of losing something for months. Sam had started having nightmares, he would cry out to Dean in the night. When his dad wasn't there he would go curl up next to his little brother, stroking his hair, consoling him. The times that John was there, he remembered trying to move to help Sam and receiving such disapproving looks that he returned to his own pallet and Sam stayed locked in his dreams. John said it wasn't healthy for them to be the way they were. So codependent on one another. Their father loved them, but seldom did he show affection, he was serious, dedicated to the life of revenge and training his sons to be his army. There was no mother, no extended family, just Dean and Sam. Sam had always need affection. Dean had always been there to give it. Their dad didn't get it though, and he began to teach them separately as often as possible. Take one on a hunt and leave the other unless all three had to go. Sam most often left behind to do the research end of things. Till this moment Dean had no idea how much a deep place inside him missed the touch of his brother. This was something to be cherished and held sacred.

Sam awoke with a smile, Dean's fingers trailing absently through his hair. Each pass they would make, tugging at the soft tangles and just barley touching his scalp, sent waves of pleasure down to his toes. Sam could feel the lightest undercurrent of the pain that Dean's touch was ebbing away. It wasn't strong enough to really bother him. This was enough, he didn't need more. He squeezed Dean's hand lightly, letting him know he was awake. Dean responded in kind by trailing his fingers lightly up the back of Sam's neck. Sending shivers through Sam's body. That was certainly one sure fire way to get him worked up. He heard a light laugh from his older brother. Sam slightly blushed, they hadn't really talked much about this whole thing the night before. Sure, Dean made it clear he felt more than just brotherly love for Sam, and it had been clear Sam felt the same way. What were they doing though? Would this all end when the curse did. So far they had cuddled, Sam was all about that, but he wanted to test the waters. Well after a shower and a toothbrush. He began to unfold himself from his brother. The last thing he let go was the grip of the hand. He knew as he stood the pain that hit him was visible.

"Sam, what are you doing? Dean jumped up standing by Sam as he watched his brother suffered silently for a moment. He reached out putting his hand back in Sam's, amazed as Sam instantly calmed. "Is the pain worse today?

Sam ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand. "Yeah, I'd say we are up to a 4 on the pain scale now." He smiled weakly at his brother. "I was going to take a shower. I can stand it long enough to do all that. I'll be ok."

"You don't have to, I need one too. I can shower with you. Fairly sure we can keep some sort of contact the whole time." Dean offered, with a slight smile. A smile Sam had seen on his brother many of times, with girls. Never him.

"I thought we needed to take this slow, I am pretty sure washing each other's hair, naked and all, is the opposite of slow." Sam interjected

Dean leaned back a bit, he could swear Sam was being shy, maybe even more than that. He couldn't quite pin it down. "Sam we have two days to kill, two days of pretty much constant touching. How slow do you really want to go? I mean we already have chosen to go down the rabbit hole. We might as well enjoy wonderland."

"You know we can't have sex, right Dean?" Sam looked up to meet Dean's eyes. "We can't till the ritual, if we do before all that it won't be a consummation. We can't chance messing that up."

"I wasn't really referring to that, not to sound girly but there's a whole load of firsts that I wouldn't mind staking claim to with you." Dean twitched one eyebrow up to go along with the devious smile he was wearing.

Sam stood there contemplating, how long had he wanted this. Maybe 9 years now? He dreamed of Deans lips on his, Dean's hands touching him, truly possessing him. He dreamed of what it would be like to have his brother look at him with that lust filled look he gave his newest waitress or small town girl, whomever would be his thrill of the night. Here it was, he could have it and he was nervous as a kid getting his first kiss. Dean wasn't just some girl, he was everything. If this went wrong, Sam would be left with nothing. Dean's right though, they had come this far. Might as well commit to it now. It would be better not to be in pain the whole time he was in the shower anyways.

"What kind of first?" Sam asked as he willed himself to meet Dean's eyes.

Dean led him to the bathroom, they dropped hands just long enough to strip out of clothes. Naked wasn't anything new to them, that at least wasn't something to freak out over.

"Sam, have you ever been with a man at all?" Dean wasn't sure which answer he'd prefer.

"No, really I was with Jess. I was with some girl once in high school. Mainly cause I wanted to lose my virginity. Other than that, you know the recent ones and they are all female. Once I thought I'd try it. There was a guy at a bar there at Stanford. He came in and looked a lot like you. Leather jacket, blond hair, rugged jeans. He flirted with me. I almost went for it, thought I could close my eyes and pretend. I didn't do it though. It wasn't you. I couldn't pretend." This time when he looked in Dean's eyes there was almost a fire there.

Sam's admission, and maybe the fact that they were standing there naked pushed Dean over the edge. He took a step forward, wrapped his hand in Sam's ridiculous hair pulling him down to meet his lips. It felt like fireworks, and tasted like Sam. His lips plump and his mouth heated. Dean slipped his tongue inside Sam's lips parting them and lightly grazing the roof of Sam's mouth. Sam's seemed stunned for just a moment but now he was almost purring. Dean smiled a bit against his mouth and took just a tiny step back. The sight of Sam in this instant was beautiful. He was flushed and breathing hard, the hand that they were connected at was tugging Dean back towards his lips again. Dean let it take him, this kiss became rougher. They were men after all. Lips crashing into each other. The slightest bit of teeth colliding. Dean was being less than gentle with Sam's hair and dropped the hand to grip Sam's bicep digging nails into his arm. When they finally came up for air Dean had pressed Sam all the way against the wall.

"That would be a first baby boy" Dean whispered in his ear, pulling him towards the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I would like to tell a bit about the summer I have had. In May my husband of 13 years was unloading a gun and shot himself in the abdomen. It's been a very long summer. Surgeries and hospitals. He's doing much better, back at work and all but still he may lose a kidney. #SPNFamily has been the thing I fell back on in these months. This story had pulled me back from a depression that has been just lying on the surface. Just seeing how many people have read it alone has been great. It hasn't made it all go away, but it's a small light and keeps my gears going trying to figure out where I am going with it all. So thanks for reading, and those who followed or commented. You have no idea what that means.

Chapter 5

Sam was back in the bed, this time just in boxers laying against his brothers chest. They had the covers tucked in all around them, even that didn't seem to ward off the chill in the air enough for so few clothes. The amount of skin on skin contact this was giving was the only thing keeping the pain in check. The curse had seemed to self accelerate after their make out session in the bathroom. Maybe giving in to it made it go faster. Right now Sam didn't care. The world could have crashed down around him and he wouldn't have cared. The thing was, they hadn't given in to the curse. They had just given into each other, even the old woman said she saw it in both brothers. This hadn't been one sided, that's all he needed to be able to function. He inhaled deeply, leather, soap and vanilla. Maybe just a hint of whisky, it had been a scent ingrained to his memory. Kissing Dean, just the thought of it sent pulses through his whole body. Never had he experienced such an intoxicating thing.

Dean stopped after kissing Sam and turned to adjust the shower stream. Sam had been sent to his knees with the crushing pain from the loss of his brothers touch. Dean panicked and wrapped his arms around his brother knelling down beside him. It didn't take long for Dean to come to the conclusion if they moved to fast the curse went deeper. Much to Sam's dismay Dean had halted all "firsts" for the time being. They had to get to a late night, early morning scenario on timing. He didn't want to find themselves having to "consummate" anything in the light of day, in a public park, with a tree on fire. He was certain the only end to that was each of them in cuffs. He hadn't told Sam yet but it had come to mind that maybe an hour or so before they needed to do this to push things hard and fast. Dean didn't want to have to wait two days out if this could happen tonight. Truth be told he was scared senseless about the ritual. Sam seemed so wrapped up in having this thing between them, he wasn't even paying attention to how this would go down. How it would go down, Dean's stomach did flips thinking about it. He was going to have to hurt Sam. Sam's never even been with a guy and this wasn't how he should experience that. He had been trying to tell himself this was going to be ok, they would just go fast and be done with it. Even the touches that would mean to make Sam take things easier would hurt. He wasn't sure he could do this, but it was that or die.

"Sammy, If we could get this over with tonight, would you want that?" Dean chewed his lower lip waiting.

"Yeah, of course. Do we have everything we need?" Sam looked up at Dean as he asked.

"Yeah, you get this curse was meant to punish the younger brother right. Even breaking it is a punishment."

"I mean, yeah but what do you mean exactly?" Sam turned doe eyes to Dean.

"I mean it's not how I would have done things, it has to be our first time. It's gonna hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." Dean was fixated on a spot on the ceiling, making no effort to meet Sam's eyes.

Sam shifted a bit, maybe he hadn't thought it all out. Dean was right this was going to suck. He was pretty sure all this had begun for him with his brothers constant doting. Dean always protected Sam, even when he got hurt it was never Deans fault. Dean was the one steady thing in his life, his safe place. He'd fallen for his brother a long time ago, he knew it was twisted. What started as curiosity and sometimes jealousy when Dean brought a girl home turned on him. Dean would tell him to wait right out side the door. Thing was Dean wasn't quite. He would listen to him purr at those girls, moan and bringing them to screaming messes. At first he just listened, pissed cause Dean kicked him out for some tramp. Later though he wanted that part of him. He already had every other part, he wanted Dean to leave him in a breathless, shuddering puddle of nothingness. He never thought it would happen. He would never ask, Dean would be revulsed. Though by some miracle here they were. Dean was going to make him scream, not the way he ever wanted to though. The silence was causing Dean to tense. Sam knew all types of self hating thoughts were running around in that head. He had to make this ok for Dean.

"How about you tell me how it would have been, what you want to do. I can keep that in my head. At least I can have that."

The words that just left Sam's mouth took Dean by complete surprise. He had said it so quietly he might have whispered. "You want me to describe what it should be like, that's gonna help you?"

"I think it will, it will give me something to hold onto. You know ground me. Please."

"Okay, I can do this, but no laughing." He felt Sam snuggle deeper into his side, nodding at him to go on. "So first, I like foreplay. I'd undress you, button by button, sliding those jeans off your hips. Then I'd lay you out on the bed, I mean I know your body but this will be new. Tasting every inch I can find, tracing down your shoulders, your arms, sucking each of those long amazing fingers. Then back to your chest. Touching and teasing those dark nipples till they stand up for me. Taking those in my mouth." He felt a slight shudder from Sam's tightly wrapped form. Sam's cock was clearly starting to fill, pressing into his leg. Dean took a deep breath, this wasn't his normal bedtime story for his brother, clearly it was the right one though. He continued, his voice a bit lower, a bit huskier. "Then down to your hips. That amazing dip your hips have. I will suck and bite and mark my territory there. Then I would move on to your cock, starting you off by licking that thick vein that runs along the bottom. From bottom to slit. Perhaps a bit of teeth, I have a feeling you can handle a bit of roughness." Sam was actually bucking against his hip by this point, little moans escaping here and there. Dean was fully hard by this point. He shifted Sam above him. Still keeping full skin on skin contact except the boxers that created a thin barrier between the two. "I'd take you deep, licking and sucking you right as you get close I'd pull off" That brought a deep moan from Sam's throat, he was moving faster now, the friction feeling amazing for both of them. "Then I'd take some lube, use a finger, just one at first, sliding it in to open you up. I'd work that in and out till I could fit two, then three. Thrusting deep and wide till you were loose. I'd back up and put the head of my cock at your hole, pressing it in. I'd slide it in till you were full, taking it all." Dean was having trouble keeping focused, the hedonistic sounds coming from Sam were putting him just at the edge of sanity. "Then I'd move, slow at first, then hard long strokes. Till I sent you crashing over the edge with me." That was it, they both came. Dean reached back gripping Sam's hair and digging nails into thighs. Sam was almost whimpering, his head deep into his brothers neck. they both laid there, not moving for a good ten minutes. Trying to catch their breath and bringing their heart rates down.

Sam shyly slid back off his brother. "Yeah, Dean, I'll have that. I can think of that. They both dozed off smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks all for reading and reviewing. Dean's Bitch - totally sending you cookies! This chapter was hard to write.

Chapter 6

Dean awoke first, it was dark. He checked his watch, 11:30. It was time to push things over the edge. Sam was clinging to Dean like his life depended on it. Dean needed to pee, maybe if he moved quickly Sam wouldn't wake before he got back to him. He carefully slipped out from under his brothers sleeping form. He heard a soft whimper, but it recessed back into the calming sounds of sleep. Dean moved fast, after he peed he realized Sam still was out. Might as well clean up some, he grabbed a clean pair of boxers for both of them and wet a wash cloth to clean the dried sticky signs of their last encounter away. He sat both on the bad and went back to dig through his dufel. The silence of the room was stolen with a gut wrenching, blood curling scream from his brother. Dean darted back to his side. Sam was wide awake now, fighting screaming out and clawing at his skin. Before Dean could get his hands on him another scream tore from his throat, tears flowing down his face wetting his hair. Dean grabbed him, pulling him into a hold meeting skin on skin everywhere he possibly could. "I got you, I'm sorry, I'm here." Apologies strung from Deans mouth.

"I thought I was dying, really burning." Sam fought to catch his breath between the sobs.

"Your not, I'm here Sammy, always here." Dean wrapped his brother tighter, he couldn't believe he was so dumb to think he could be quick enough. "Come on, we are gonna take a bath. You can lay against me, that will work better than a shower." Dean helped Sam stand keeping as much contact as possible. He could tell it wasn't enough, but at least he was keeping the flames at bay.

They somehow managed to both fit in the bathtub, Sam's back against Deans chest. Dean was washing Sam's hair, which was bringing really nice noises from his brother. "Geez Sammy, maybe I won't make you cut your hair. Who knew you'd be such a girl."

Sam just laughed, leaning his head pack deeper in Deans relaxing fingers. Dean worked his way down to Sam's neck, kneading and relaxing his muscles. Sam's head fell back on Dean's shoulder, Dean could hear his breathing right at his ear. It was soft, needy completely intoxicating. Dean's hand slid down Sam's chest, marveling as the sight that was pure Sam, the hard slick muscles and perfectly tan skin. He reached lower and wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, Sam's breathing hitched for just a moment and picked up pace. Dean expertly ran his hand over the lenghth all the way down to the base. Dean was a big guy, thick and long but Sam, they should give his freaking cock a national holiday. One hand moving across Sam's chest, teasing and pulling Sam's nipples. The other working long strokes and tight pumps on his shaft. Sam was panting now, soft deep noises being extracted. Dean was unbearably hard, his cock trapped behind Sam's back, luckily Sam was moving against Dean giving him the friction he needs. Dean watched his brothers face as he came closer, he knew he had him right on the edge. This moment, Sam's completely on the brink, mouth open, eyes closed and his big brother being the one doing that, it was intoxicating.

Sam came, he knew it had to be a sight, nothing had ever felt like this. All his nerves on edge. The underlining current of dull pain mixed with the pleasure of a moment he never thought possible. He had to give his brother credit, he was an expert. He felt the orgasm ripping through his body, silencing all pain and leaving only ecstasy to ride out. That's when he felt the world tilt. The curse was changing, he knew it. He knew Dean could feel it too. Dean's whole body went ridged. Sam felt the smallest spark of pain begin to move through him, it ignited everywhere Dean was touching him. No no no, this was wrong, Dean had been the thing holding him together just the moment before. Now he wanted to get away. He slowly tried to pull himself from Dean's grasp, he expected Dean to let go. Dean tightened his grip.

"Dean, man it's flipped, I need you to let go."

"No." The word came out dark and heated, Dean's voice low and warning.

Sam stilled in his hold, the longer Dean's hands and body stayed in contact the feel of burns seemed to enhance.

When Sam had come Dean felt everything go sideways, a new feeling settled down upon him. Want, need and possession. Sam was his, to do with as he willed. How dare he try to pull away. He dug his fingers in deeper, one in Sam's hip the other around his arm. Sam flinched and hissed, one more time trying to pull away. Dean firmly yanked him back against him.

"Sam, I didn't finish. You don't get to be selfish this time. Your gonna be my good little brother and finish what you started. You always take and take, you take till there's nothing. Your gonna learn to give now."

The words cut deep stealing his breath. Sam knew he had to think fast. This was it, the time they were supposed to be booking it to the tree. Right now he was supposed to be focused on getting through ritual and Dean being there trying to comfort him. It was what he had been holding onto, at least he'd have Dean to talk him through it. This right here wasn't the plan at all, Dean twisted into something he was scared of. His words lashing him as bad as his touches. Still he had to figure out. How to get Dean out of here to the tree.

"Your right Dean, but I do want to give to you. Not here ok, it's not enough. We need to go somewhere. I will give you everything Dean. Let's just go where it's right." Sam held his breath, if this didn't work he would have to restrain Dean, and wouldn't that be a bitch.

Dean's grip relaxed, allowing Sam to pull out of the tub. Dean got out too drying and dressing. While Sam got what they needed together Dean just sat and watched. His expression heated, his brows knitted. He couldn't seem to push passed all these feeling to what was in the back of his mind. He knew something wasn't right. He just couldn't swim through the dark to get back to the light. He knew it was getting hard to sit here, his hard on pressed tightly in his jeans, watching his Sam gather up things. Taking to long, he needed to take him now. What made Sam think he was in control, to make him wait. He watched Sam bend to lift the bag. A dark smile touch his lips, he moved quickly across the room. Took Sam down on the bed before he knew what was going on. He pressed his struggling brother face down on the bed, holding him at the small of his back. Sam's legs were off the bed almost pushed to his knees. Sam seemed to think they needed to go somewhere to make it right, he could make it right here and now. Sam's struggles were above what he expected, but then again his brother had never know anything but how to control him. Dean wasn't going to allow that control now. Dean reached down grabbing Sam's wrist and wreching it behind his back, pulling it up to the threat of dislocation. Sam yelled in protest, his voice breaking with a plea to stop. Something inside Dean awakened, for a moment complete confusion set down around him. Sam begging, crying it still hurt and cut him to the core.

Dean had him pressed against the bed and his shoulder felt like it was about to be ripped loose. He felt that moment of hesitation in Dean, the hold on his arm lessened just ever so slightly, the hold on his back not quite as solid. He twisted out of Deans grasp. Coming up with a punch which he knew would knock his brother out. Dean fell back out cold on the rough motel carpet. Sam grabbed the bag, made fast of getting it in the Impala, next he dragged Dean and slid him in the passenger side. It didn't take long to get to the park, Dean wouldn't wake to fast. He tore out of the parking lot towards their destination. When they arrived Sam began setting up, he threw a blanket down as close to the tree as he thought possible. He began working on dousing the tree with holy oil. He took a moment to center himself, trying to remind himself of what was important, trying to still the shaking he couldn't fight off. He finished coating the trunk and fought the urge to just run, when he looked up and Dean was standing a few feet away. It was clear to Sam whatever had caused Dean to hesitate in the room was gone again. He only saw lust and darkness in his brothers eyes. This man he was going to let take him, Sam had to look away.

"This is where you think it will mean so much more baby boy?" He had to laugh, was this his idea of romance, he wasn't interested in romance. He wanted to take everything he could from the man in front of him. He wanted to hear him yell and feel him buck. HE deserved this, this was his to have. "On your knees Sammy." The words were laced with possession.

Sam still needed to light the tree, he reached for the lighter in his pocket and was filled with panic. It wasn't there. He reached for the bag, aware of Dean closing in on him. Nothing in there, he looked back to his brother who was now mere inches away. He saw the lighter in Dean's front pocket, pressing through the fabric. Sam reached for it but Dean countered him. Dean easily took Sam down onto all fours. Sam struggled to get around to grab for the lighter, but Dean's lust seemed to be driving the car. Dean was quickly undressing with one hand and pushing sam closer to the ground with the other. Sam saw Deans jeans fall about a foot from his face. Dean was grasping at Sam's jeans now, digging fingers under the fabric meeting flesh. The touch lighting on fire searing Sam. Sam felt his pants give way, Dean yanking them to his knees. HE pushed Sam further down until his face was slammed down into the blanket.

"Dean! Dean wait, please not like this. Ahh, careful! Dean!" Sam tried to twist, he couldn't get traction. He felt Dean's fingers running down his ass, headed dangerously too close to his target. The touches alone were making Sam squirm away. HE tried to calm himself, bring back Dean's words from earlier. This was so far from what he had told him, he couldn't even put the two together. This was going to be rough and fast and painful. No foreplay now. Each touch brought more pain, making him forget his goal. To light the tree. Then Dean pressed a spit covered finger against him. HE tried to crawl forward, the world around him went quiet. Dean gripped his hip blossoming bruises and fire deep in his flesh. Sam was crying before the finger pressed in, now he was sobbing. The pain filled him, the pain of rough entry, one finger now two, stretching and all but dry fucking him. then the fingers left. The pain lifted and he remembered his mission, he reached out grabbing his brothers jeans and fishing out the lighter. He flicked the zippo once and tossed it towards the tree. All at once Dean thrust into him as the tree went up in flames. Sam screamed, clawing at the dirt. The pain was deep and unrelenting. Dean didn't even seem to notice the giant old tree blazing just a yard or so away from him while he rutted into his brother. Sam tried to will himself to just take this, it's what the curse had demanded. He gasped in pain, everything was on fire, he felt Dean quicken his paces. He could hear a string of works mindlessly falling from his brothers mouth. "Mine, mine, Sammy, mine." With one last gut wrenching painful thrust he felt Dean come. His seed spilling deep into Sam like boiling water. Then the pain lifted.

Dean came back to himself like waking from a nightmare. Suddenly very aware of the flames way to close, the shaking sobbing body of his brother under him. Sammys face pressed into the blanket, his fingers digging flesh from Sam's hips. He pulled back and flung himself from his brother. The horror of this picture and how he had gotten here flashing through his head. He watched Sam fall against the ground trying to pull his pants back up, a complete mess. He stared waiting for Sam to meet his eyes, wanting, hoping to see some kind of understanding there. Sam wouldn't look at him though. "Fuck." It was the only thing he could say, Dean hadn't known the curse was going to turn like this. No one had warned him of this. He stumbled towards his jeans, jerking them on before he would comfort his brother. Sam was calming, laid on his back hand over his face. Quiet tears snaking through his fingers. Dean stepped close, he sat down next to Sam and reached a shaking hand to his brothers arm. Hoping to offer comfort. He wanted to drag Sam into his arms and offer a thousand apologies, beg for forgiveness. When his hand found Sam's arm, he felt Sam flinch away, like he had struck him.

"Just don't, I need a minute, just a minute Dean." Sam sat up though, side by side they sat there, under the ashes of the burning tree.


	7. Chapter 7

So this is it, the end. I hope everyone enjoyed.

Chapter 7

Sam had been locked in the bathroom since they had gotten back. No words had passed between the brothers since Sam had pulled away. Shakily Sam had disrobed and showered, rubbing his skin raw to rid himself of the feelings that were edging in to rip him apart. That had been painful in every possible way it could have been. His shoulder was aching, his face bruised from hitting the ground and his ass, yeah that very much sucked. He tried to fish through everything in his mind. He wanted to rid himself of the sights and sounds of his brother twisted by that curse. He knew Dean was torturing himself on the other side of the wall. He knew that was his fault. He shouldn't have pushed Dean away, shouldn't have let him sit in silence. Dean could flay his own back apart in penance with nothing but his own thoughts. Sam knew better than leaving him to drown in this. Sam toweled off and opened the door ready to face Dean. He found him on the end of the bed, head in hands. Dean's hands were shaking. There was a glass of whisky mostly gone by his feet. Sam dressed quickly, soft sweat pants and one of Dean's t-shirts. He carefully slipped onto the bed behind his brother, chest pressed to Dean's back, legs on either side of him. He felt Dean flinch at the contact. He pushed the limits and placed his hands on Dean's shoulders leaning into him. Dean tensed at that, yeah he'd have to talk him down on this one. Touch alone wasn't helping.

"Are you going to blame yourself for what the curse did?" Sam knew the answer, Dean blamed himself for everything.

"We had just found this thing between us, just seen how amazing it could feel and then I raped you. I can't stop hearing you scream and feeling you try to get away. Curse or not I can't undo that."

Sam started rubbing Dean's shoulders, fighting hard to release at least a touch of the tension that was wrapped into him. He knew Deans ability to self hate was above much of what he could say.

"Dean, man I'm ok, yeah it sucked but it wasn't rape. I knew it was going to be bad there, we didn't know the curse would do that to you. Still it wasn't rape. I still want you, always have."

"When I heard your dream, it shook me. It was like the idea of this was new, something that had never occurred to me. That wasn't really true Sam. I had just made myself lock that away. It was wrong and I was suppose to protect you, not corrupt you."

"Since when then? Sam kept working the impossible knots in Dean's back.

"You were 13, I was waiting to get in the shower and I heard you. You were clearly working on getting off, you said my name. I couldn't move I just stopped there and listened. I stood there deciding how I felt. When dad found me I was right on the other side of that door doing the same thing you were. He sent you to Pastor Jims for a week, beat the crap out of me and told me he'd kill me if he saw it again. For the next few months he would hardly leave us alone. So I pushed all that down and made sure it was locked so tightly away."

"Dean, you've never hurt me. Dad was wrong for what he did, I've always needed you. I knew it was sick and twisted and I tried to hide it. You have always been this amazing, earth shattering force for me. I fell for you, and it wrecked me. The one person I could never have and you had my heart so completely. I wish Dad could have beat it out of me, it wouldn't have worked though. It's one of the reasons I always felt like war was waged between me and Dad. He'd be the one to keep you away, the only real one that could stop us."

They both sat in their thoughts Sam mapping the expanses of his brothers back with his hands. He felt Dean shift, and his shoulders began to shake. It tore at Sam the way it always had.

"It wouldn't have been like that Sammy, don't you get it. I never needed any of this, I just needed someone to die for. That's what kept me alive, I had to be there to save you. There was nothing Dad could do to take that part of me. He had his crusade, he made mine when he put you in my arms."

Sam's hands stopped, he turned Dean's face so he could see his eyes. He trailed his tears with his fingers. laid soft kisses down the tracks they left behind. He felt Dean calming under his touch this time. Dean raised his hand and palmed Sam's face. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet his brothers, his blood, his everything.

"I don't want to hurt you Sam."

"You could only do that if you say no." Sam said, holding Dean's gaze, his heart pounding.

Dean turned and pressed Sam back onto the bed, his whole body shaking as he climbed above his brother. Leaning down kissing him, lips touching, tears snaking into the kiss. He could taste salt and something so very Sam. He traced his hand down Sam's face. Lightly closing his eyes with his fingers. Leaning forward planting feather light kisses on his eyes, Sam's lashes tickling his chin. He felt a shuddering breath run through Sam, tears making their way down into his hair. Dean raced to kiss them away before they got to their target. "Don't cry Sammy, don't do that."

"I never thought it would be like this, it's like everything snapping into place." Sam shuddered once again.

Dean smiled as he leaned back into a breath taking time freezing kiss. This time rougher, taking Sam's mouth completely. Biting at his lip, stealing his breath. Sam's arms wrapped around Dean, his hips jutting forward, desperate to make contact. Dean met his thrust and reached down running a hand under Sam's shirt. Splaying one hand over Sam's heart as he reached for Sam's pants hem. Slipping below the sweats and boxers. Stroking at the heat between his brothers thighs. Sam was writhing under him, desperate pleas falling from his lips. Dean slipped from his brother, leaving Sam almost whimpering from the loss. Dean made quick work of grabbing a little bottle from his bag and striping. He pulled Sam up and pulled his shirt off, and reached down and in one quick move took Sam's pants and boxers. Carefully he remounted and nudged Sam's legs apart. He could feel Sam's body slightly shaking.

"It's ok Sammy I got you."

He worked Sam's cock with long stokes and tight twist. The noises Sam's making taking his breath. He grabbed the bottle flipping the cap and warming the slick liquid in his palm. Gently he reach low behind Sam, one finger slipping carefully into him. Sam hissed a bit but relaxed almost immediately. Dean amazed at the trust after all that's happened. He worked him open expertly, as his second finger found his way in Sam was electric. He was grabbing Dean back down into a kiss, panting into his mouth. Dean slightly arched his fingers, finding purchase on the spot he was looking for. Sam buck and arched off the bed with a cry.

"Oh God, that, that again." Sam whispered breathlessly.

Dean smirked back into a kiss, repeating the action until Sam was begging. Tears now flowing free from his eyes. Sam clearly so blissed and needy he was unaware he was crying. It shook Dean down to the core. Why hadn't they done this before? He wasn't sure he had ever seen anything so perfect. He hitched Sam's hips up and lined up, entering slowly. Sam's eyes were wide, locked into Deans. Dean must have taken a full minute to fully fill him. He wouldn't hurt him again he knew that much. Sam was pleading for him to move, nails digging into Dean's arms. Dean moved, slow and paced at first, finding rhythm with Sam's hips. It was Sam that picked the pace up, each thrust pulling moans and heavy breaths from him. Dean reached back between them, pumping Sam in tune to the thrusts. Sam came fast and hard, eyes rolling in the back of his head and Dean followed him down. Dean rode out his own bliss and then finally crashed into Sam. Both shaking and panting trying to catch breaths that just wouldn't come. They stayed there, exhausted and wrung out, sleep creeping in on them. Two brothers, one soul.


End file.
